Entre nós
by Mary Spn
Summary: Entre dois mundos, entre o passado e o presente, no terreno da dor e do tormento pode renascer a esperança, reencontrar a felicidade e florescer o amor. - Padackles / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Mary Spn

**Beta: **TaXXTi

**Sinopse: **Entre dois mundos, entre o passado e o presente, no terreno da dor e do tormento pode renascer a esperança, reencontrar a felicidade e florescer o amor.

**Avisos: **Conteúdo slash - Padackles - AU_**  
**_

* * *

**_Quero dedicar esta fic, de coração, para a Claudia Carvalho... _**

**_Essa loira linda que conquistou meu coração (nada de ceninha de ciúmes, Michelle... rsrs) _**

**_e de quase todo o fandom, com sua alegria e seu jeito especial de ser... _**

**_Te adoro!_**

**_PS. Não, não é prêmio de consolação... Sua oneshot está em andamento. Leeeento, mas está! rsrs. Beijos!_**

* * *

**_"Entre nós"_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**Ano de 1993...**

Sentou-se na primeira fileira de bancos, próximo do altar. Olhava fixamente para as luzes em torno da grande cruz de madeira. Seus cabelos, um pouco mais compridos que o habitual, lhe caíam sobre os olhos, mas mesmo assim não os afastou, permanecendo imóvel, concentrado na imagem à sua frente.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando assim apurar os seus ouvidos, mas estava tudo quieto. Nenhuma voz, nenhum sussurro, apenas o som da sua própria respiração. Sentia-se em paz.

Em pensamento, fazia um pedido, mas precisava ter certeza que seria ouvido, então se levantou e caminhou com passos hesitantes até o altar, onde se ajoelhou em frente a cruz iluminada.

- Por favor... - Sua voz saiu quase num sussurro. - Só faça com que eles parem. Faça-os irem embora... Eu estou com medo.

- Jared? - A voz de sua mãe rasgou o silêncio e fez com que se sobressaltasse. - Jared, meu filho! - A mulher correu até ele e o envolveu em seus braços. O menino sentiu que as mãos dela tremiam, assim como a respiração estava ofegante. - Eu te procurei pelo bairro inteiro, meu amor! Já estava ficando desesperada... O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho? - O olhar dela era um misto de alívio e desespero.

- Elas não me incomodam aqui, mamãe.

- Elas quem? Quem é que está te incomodando, meu filho? Por que não falou comigo? - Ela se abaixou, ficando na mesma altura que o filho, para poder olhar em seus olhos e segurou seus ombros.

- As vozes.

- Vozes? Que vozes? - A mulher só queria compreender.

- Dentro da minha cabeça... Elas não querem parar.

- Oh, meu anjo... - Apesar dos seus sete anos, sua mãe o pegou e carregou no colo para fora da igreja. - Você está tão assustado... O seu primo deve ter assistido aqueles filmes de terror enquanto você estava na sala, não é? - Ela beijou sua bochecha, e o menino apenas se agarrou ao pescoço dela com mais força.

_**Dias atuais...**_

Aquela era a terceira vez que Jared se mudara em menos de um ano, já achando que tinha batido o seu recorde. Ainda tinha um pouco de suas economias guardadas, então alugou uma casa simples, com poucos cômodos e se instalou em uma cidade pequena, pensando que ali, talvez, pudesse ter um pouco de paz.

Em menos de duas semanas conseguiu um emprego, trabalhava agora no depósito de uma loja de auto peças. Serviço braçal era tudo o que conseguia, já que não tinha concluído a faculdade e, também, devido ao pouco tempo que geralmente permanecia no mesmo lugar.

Jared já estava acostumado a ser olhado de um jeito estranho pelas pessoas, como se estivessem sempre o avaliando, ou talvez isso fosse paranóia da sua cabeça, mas naquela loja, não era diferente. Era como se houvesse uma plaquinha escrito: afaste-se, colada na sua testa. Isso não era de todo ruim, apesar de se sentir solitário algumas vezes, pois desta maneira não precisava mentir ou ficar se explicando para as pessoas.

O único que parecia não enxergar a tal plaquinha, tinha sido Chad Michael Murray, um cara loiro que tinha praticamente a sua idade e também trabalhava no depósito. Desde o primeiro dia ele cercara Jared com inúmeras perguntas, logo percebendo que o loiro falava muito, o tempo todo. Decidiu não mentir sobre a sua vida, apesar de ter falado pouco a respeito de si mesmo para o colega de trabalho. Apenas omitiu as partes que julgava necessário, pois não queria afastar o único amigo que tinha conquistado nos últimos anos.

- O que você vai fazer hoje à noite? – Chad perguntou enquanto distribuía as caixas nas devidas prateleiras do depósito.

- Nada. Quero dizer, vou pra casa, passear com a cachorra, ler um livro ou assistir algum filme. O de sempre.

- Cara, mas hoje é sexta! – Chad o encarou como se Jared fosse uma criatura de outro mundo.

- E o que tem isso? – Jared teve que rir da cara de espanto do seu amigo.

- Hello? Cerveja, gatinhas? Qual é? Você precisa se divertir.

- Chad, eu... Eu não sei se você já percebeu, mas... – Jared pigarreou. – Eu não sou uma pessoa muito sociável.

- E se continuar enfiado naquela sua casa fedorenta, jamais vai ser, né? – Chad sorriu torto.

- Minha casa não é fedorenta! Você nem nunca esteve lá! – O moreno o olhou, indignado.

- Está bem, mas se você continuar preso lá dentro, nunca vai fazer amigos. Nem arranjar mulher, nem... Qual é? Ninguém vive só de punheta!

- Chad! – Jared balançou a cabeça, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Vai sair comigo pra beber ou não vai? – O loiro insistiu, ignorando a cara feia de Jared.

- Eu até posso abrir uma exceção hoje, mas... Tem algo que... É bom que você fique sabendo desde já. Quero dizer, se você quiser cancelar a nossa saída depois disso, eu vou entender. – Jared falava olhando para as próprias mãos.

- O quê? Você é um psicopata, ou algo assim? – O loiro brincou.

- Eu sou gay, Chad. – O moreno falou rapidamente, sem olhar nos olhos do outro.

- Ah, era isso. Bom, desde que você não esteja de olho no meu traseiro, por mim tudo bem. – Chad deu de ombros, fazendo Jared sorrir. - Eu passo pra te pegar as oito. Esteja pronto!

Jared olhou o loiro se afastar, em direção à pilha de caixas e não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Tinha gostado muito dele, sentia que nasceria uma forte amizade ali. Só esperava não acabar estragando tudo, mais uma vez.

- x -

Toda manhã, quando o despertador tocava, era o mesmo suplício... Os remédios o ajudavam a dormir, mas também o faziam sentir-se ainda mais cansado no dia seguinte.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, acordava, tomava seu banho, uma xícara de café preto, depois ia para o trabalho. Gostava da rotina, pois seu corpo reagia mecanicamente a ela, não era necessário nenhum esforço extra.

Há seis meses sua vida era assim, e cada dia era uma batalha para não entregar-se de vez à depressão. Trabalhava como gerente em uma loja de auto peças, e usava seu trabalho como uma fuga... Passava o dia resolvendo problemas, alguns até que não eram da sua alçada, pois isso o fazia sentir-se útil e mantinha sua cabeça ocupada. Enquanto trabalhava, conseguia esquecer-se do marasmo que era a sua vida. Do quão vazia ela tinha se tornado.

Ao lado da cama, em cima do criado mudo, ainda estava o retrato dele, com os cabelos loiros espetados e um sorriso maroto no rosto. Justin Hartley, seu primeiro e único amor.

Jensen sentou-se na cama e segurou o retrato em suas mãos, então fechou os olhos, querendo lembrar o som da sua voz, das suas risadas... Muitas vezes tinha a sensação de que ele ainda estava ali, era como se sentisse a sua presença de alguma maneira, mas então a realidade voltava e o atingia como uma bomba.

Colocou o retrato de volta no lugar e foi para o chuveiro. Tomou um banho rápido e quando abriu a porta do closet, lá estava ela... A camisa xadrez de flanela que Justin tanto gostava. Tirou-a do cabide, entre as suas roupas e a encostou em seu rosto. O cheiro dele ainda estava nela, apesar de já terem se passado seis longos meses.

Lembrou-se de quantas vezes pensou em se livrar dela, achando que desta maneira conseguiria finalmente esquecê-lo, mas sempre acabava colocando-a de volta no lugar.

Por que ainda era tão doloroso pensar nele? As pessoas viviam lhe dizendo que o tempo curaria tudo, mas a sua dor só aumentava a cada dia que se passava.

A saudade fazia o seu peito sufocar, e o seu coração sangrava cada vez que pensava que sequer tinha se despedido de uma forma decente, que a última vez em que falara com seu amor, tinha sido uma briga, porque fora teimoso demais para tentar entendê-lo...

_**Flashback...**_

- Você sempre está ocupado, Justin! Sempre tem algo mais importante pra fazer... Eu estou sempre sendo deixado em segundo plano, será que você não entende? – As palavras saíram amargas, ditas em um tom quase cruel.

- Jen... Não é nada disso, amor. Espere até eu chegar em casa e nós conversaremos com calma. Você nunca está em segundo plano pra mim, só precisa compreender que...

- Compreender o quê? – Jensen o interrompeu, com a voz alterada. – É o terceiro final de semana que eu passo sozinho, eu deixei de ir à praia com os meus amigos pra ficar aqui, esperando por você.

- Você devia ter me consultado antes. Eu nunca pedi que deixasse de fazer nada por minha causa.

- É... – Jensen suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Talvez eu seja mesmo um idiota...

- Não! Jensen, por favor... Antes de amanhecer eu estarei de volta e você vai entender tudo, eu prometo! Só tenha um pouquinho de paciência, meu amor. Eu amo você! Nunca se esqueça disso, está bem?

- É... Que seja! – O loiro resmungou, aborrecido demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa. – Até mais Justin!

Depois de desligar o telefone, passara aquela noite em claro, angustiado, e quando o cunhado de Justin bateu na sua porta, em plena madrugada, o seu coração disparou no peito, sabia que havia algo de muito errado.

- Jensen, eu... - Clay ficou parado na porta, sem saber exatamente como dar aquela notícia. - Será que eu posso entrar? - O homem foi logo entrando, já que Jensen sequer conseguia esboçar uma reação. - Me desculpe por vir a esta hora, mas... - Clay suspirou. - Não tem um jeito bom de te dar esta notícia, cara, eu... O Justin, ele... Ele sofreu um acidente.

- Ele... O quê? - Jensen finalmente conseguiu recuperar a capacidade de falar.

- Eu não sei muitos detalhes, parece que foi na subida da serra, o carro dele vinha atrás de um caminhão, e houve uma freada brusca... Uma barra de ferro se desprendeu da carga do caminhão, e...

- E? - Jensen estava com medo da resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava saber.

- Justin foi atingido no peito, ele... - A voz de Clay falhou e ele percebeu que Jensen estava prestes a desmaiar. - Você precisa se sentar, Jensen. - O cunhado de Justin o ajudou, pois o loiro parecia ser incapaz de se mover.

- Como ele...? Ele está bem, não está? Ele... - Jensen sabia a resposta, mas se recusava a aceitar.

- Eu sei que isso é cruel e doloroso demais, mas... O Justin se foi, Jensen. Ele chegou ao hospital sem vida.

- Não! - Jensen se levantou do sofá e começou a andar pela sala. - Só pode estar havendo um engano, ele... Ele vai estar aqui pela manhã, ele... Ele prometeu! Ele... - O loiro sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e caiu de joelhos, deixando finalmente as lágrimas caírem e os soluços rasgarem seu peito... Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Só desejava que aquele pesadelo terminasse, só queria poder ter o seu amor de volta e dizer a ele o quanto o amava. Queria poder pedir perdão pelas brigas e pelas palavras duras que dissera... Mas era tarde demais.

Se já não bastasse todo o sofrimento pela sua perda, dias depois do enterro de Justin, Jensen recebeu a visita de Amanda, a irmã mais velha de Justin.

- Como você está, meu anjo? – Amanda tinha um carinho muito especial por Jensen, sempre dizia que ele o único que tinha conseguido fazer o seu irmão feliz.

- Eu estou... Tentando sobreviver. – Jensen respondeu com os olhos marejados, era doloroso demais falar com ela sem que Justin estivesse entre eles, fazendo suas piadas, brincando com a irmã que ele tanto amava.

- Eu queria te entregar isso... – Amanda entregou a Jensen uma caixinha prateada. – Não tive coragem de vir antes, me desculpe.

- O que é? – Jensen abriu o laço devagar, curioso e ao mesmo tempo com medo. Estranhou ao ver que eram algumas chaves, colocadas em um chaveiro em forma de uma metade de um coração.

- A outra metade era a dele. – Amanda sorriu triste. – Ele queria te fazer uma surpresa naquela manhã. Tinha passado os últimos finais de semana correndo atrás da papelada e fechando o negócio.

- Mas...? Eu não estou entendendo, Amanda... – Jensen a olhou, confuso.

- Ele comprou um apartamento, Jensen. Iria te convidar pra morar com ele, mas... – A loira não conseguiu completar a frase, começou a chorar.

- Ele...? Então era isso? Era isso o que ele quis dizer quando... – Jensen colocou as chaves de volta na caixinha e passou as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo seu coração ser esmagado mais uma vez.

Por que a vida tinha que ser tão cruel? Por que ele tinha sido tão estúpido e brigado com Justin, enquanto o outro estava lhe preparando uma surpresa? Por que não tinha sido um pouco mais paciente, ou simplesmente confiado no seu amor?

Aquilo tudo machucava tanto, que Jensen pensou que não conseguiria mais respirar...

Depois que Amanda fora embora, levando as chaves consigo, já que Jensen insistira que não conseguiria ficar com o apartamento, o loiro finalmente se permitiu chorar.

Queria que as lágrimas levassem embora toda aquela dor, todo o sofrimento que agora rasgava o seu peito... Queria poder parar de sentir, ou de viver, pois já não achava que merecia continuar vivo depois de tudo o que fizera.

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Entre Nós**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

- Sadie, minha garota! – Jared abriu a porta da pequena casa onde morava e foi recebido com pulos e lambidas da sua fiel companheira. – Calma, nós já vamos sair para passear, menina. – O moreno colocou ração e água fresca para a cachorra, que ainda tentava o tempo todo lamber a sua mão.

Tirou seu casaco e passou a brincar um pouco com ela, dando-lhe um pouco da sua atenção.

- Eu sei... Eu sei que você não gosta de ficar sozinha, mas se eu não for trabalhar, como é que vou comprar sua ração? Nós teremos visita hoje, sabia? Sim, eu sei... Nós não gostamos de visitas. Mas você vai gostar do Chad, ele é um cara legal e adivinha? Fala mais do que eu. É... – Jared falava enquanto fazia carinho no pêlo da cachorra. – Sabe, eu já tinha me esquecido como é bom ter alguém pra conversar de verdade... Acho que eu estava mesmo precisando de um amigo. Ei, não precisa ficar com ciúmes! – O moreno falou quando Sadie uivou baixinho. – Você sempre vai ser a minha preferida. A única em quem eu confio de verdade, está bem? – Jared sorriu e coçou a cabeça do animal. – Agora vamos passear. Eu sei que você está ficando impaciente.

Jared vestiu um agasalho de moletom, colocou a coleira no pescoço dela e saíram caminhando pela rua, como faziam todos os finais de tarde.

Correram um pouco, então voltaram a caminhar, quando de repente Jared teve aquela sensação estranha, aquele frio na espinha com o qual já estava familiarizado, apesar disso ainda o assustar um pouco.

Viu a cachorra latir e parar de caminhar, se encolhendo aos seus pés.

- Ei, garota! Você também sentiu isso, não foi? É, eu sei. Está tudo bem, agora. Vamos voltar para casa.

- Anda, Sadie! – Jared acariciou o pêlo dela e falou pacientemente. – Você é muito mais corajosa que isso, vamos lá! – O moreno puxou a coleira, mas ela se recusava a sair do lugar.

- Sadie... Por favor? – Jared fez um muxoxo, desanimado. – Eu não acredito que você vai me fazer te carregar. Nós estamos longe de casa e você é pesada, sabia? – O moreno suspirou, cansado, então a pegou em seus braços, se dando por vencido.

- Por esta você vai me pagar, sabia? Sem passeio pra você amanhã! Menina feia! Logo o Chad vai bater lá em casa e eu nem estarei pronto, por sua causa! – Jared ia resmungando enquanto caminhava com o animal no colo. Ainda tentou fazer com que ela andasse algumas vezes, mas ela parecia assustada - e teimosa - demais.

Já estava quase sem fôlego quando um Audi preto parou ao seu lado e o condutor abaixou o vidro para lhe falar.

- Hey! Precisa de alguma ajuda aí? Ele está doente? – O homem tirou os óculos escuros e Jared o reconheceu, se deparando com o mais lindo par de olhos verdes que já tinha visto.

- Não, ela... – Jared parou de caminhar e colocou Sadie no chão por um momento, aproveitando para descansar seus braços. – Ela só está um pouco assustada. – O moreno completou, ofegante.

- Você mora longe daqui? – O loiro perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

- Uns dois quilômetros.

- Eu... Eu te conheço de algum lugar? – O homem franziu o cenho, olhando Jared de cima a baixo.

- Acho que sim. Você é gerente na Pit Stop, não é?

- Sim. A propósito eu sou Jensen. Jensen Ackles. – O loiro estendeu a mão, ainda de dentro do carro.

- Muito prazer, Jensen. – Jared se aproximou mais do carro e apertou sua mão. - Eu sou o Jared. Jared Padalecki. E também trabalho lá.

- É mesmo? Qual a sua função? Desculpe, eu tenho uma memória péssima. – Jensen comentou, ligeiramente envergonhado.

- Você só deve ter me visto de passagem mesmo, eu trabalho lá há pouco tempo. Sou auxiliar de depósito.

- Ah, ok. – Jensen corou, se lembrando o quanto o pessoal do escritório vivia zoando os rapazes do depósito. – Então... Entre aí, eu te dou uma carona.

- Não, imagina... O seu carro é novo, e...

- Por favor, Jared? Do jeito que você está cansado não vai conseguir andar mais de duzentos metros com ela nos braços.

- É, eu acho que você tem razão. – Jared concordou, sem jeito, então voltou a pegar Sadie no colo, entrando no carro em seguida.

- É um animal muito bonito. Ela parece ser bastante dócil também. – Jensen comentou enquanto dirigia.

- Sim, ela é. Pelo menos com as pessoas de quem ela gosta. – Jared sorriu. – É muito brincalhona e companheira, também.

- Você a tem desde filhote?

- É... mais ou menos. Eu fui morar com uma pessoa, há algum tempo, e... Ela tinha uns três meses quando a conheci. Ela se apegou muito em mim e quando o meu relacionamento terminou, oito meses depois, eu tive que levá-la comigo. Ela chorava todas as noites, sentindo a minha falta. – Jared sorriu com a lembrança.

- Dizem que é o cachorro quem escolhe o dono. – Jensen comentou.

- É o que dizem... Eu só não sei se ela fez uma boa escolha. - Seu sorriso ficou triste de repente. – Você pode parar aqui. Nós moramos ali naquela casa. – Jared apontou para a pequena casa de madeira, com um simples, mas bem cuidado jardim na frente.

- Nós? Você mora com alguém? – Jensen perguntou por perguntar.

- Nós, eu e a Sadie. – Jared apontou dele para a cachorra em seu colo e sorriu abertamente. Ao tentar sair do carro com a cachorra no colo, soltou um gemido de dor, sentindo seu braço doer pelo esforço de tê-la carregado por muito tempo.

- Eu te ajudo, espere! – Jensen saiu rapidamente do carro e abriu a porta de Jared, pegando o animal no colo.

- Espero que ela não me morda! – Jensen brincou.

- Fique tranquilo. – Jared riu, pois Jensen a segurava um pouco desajeitado.

Jensen a carregou e a cachorra de repente começou a chorar em seu colo, parecia sofrer com alguma coisa.

- Será que eu a machuquei sem querer? – O loiro perguntou preocupado, enquanto entrava na casa, seguido de Jared.

- Não, com certeza não. – O moreno a tomou dos braços de Jensen e a deitou em um pequeno sofá, tentando acalmá-la. Em poucos instantes a cachorra ficou quietinha e dormiu.

- Eu não entendo... O que será que aconteceu? – Jensen franziu o cenho.

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. Ela só é muito sensível. Eu não sei se é o caso, mas ela às vezes reage aos sentimentos, a dor, tristeza, ou o que for que a pessoa estiver sentindo. Não precisa se preocupar. – Jared falou simplesmente e percebeu que o loiro ficou incomodado com o que dissera.

- Certo, eu... Eu preciso ir. A gente se vê lá na empresa, Jared. Até mais. – Jensen foi falando enquanto caminhava rumo à porta, parecia querer sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Jensen? – Jared o chamou quando o loiro já estava lá fora, prestes a entrar no carro. – Obrigado pela ajuda. – O loiro apenas consentiu com a cabeça e foi embora.

Jared ainda ficou pensando se tinha feito ou falado algo de errado para que ele fosse embora daquela maneira. Também tinha percebido que Jensen carregava uma tristeza muito grande consigo, e provavelmente era o mesmo que Sadie havia sentido ao estar tão próxima dele.

Era uma pena o loiro ter ido embora tão assustado, mas de qualquer maneira, já estava acostumado a ver as pessoas se afastarem, ele não seria o primeiro e nem o último...

- x -

Jensen saiu da casa de Jared profundamente irritado, pensando que o moreno provavelmente sabia coisas sobre a sua vida e por isso tinha falado aquilo. Quem ele achava que era para falar sobre sofrimento? Usar a cachorra para tocar no assunto tinha sido o golpe mais sujo que alguém já usara.

Por sorte, ele trabalhava no depósito e não tinham nenhum tipo de contato, pois Jensen não queria ter que olhar para aquele homem novamente. Tinha algo de muito estranho nele, em seus olhos... Tinha um ar misterioso, apesar do sorriso fácil. Jensen não sabia dizer o que era, mas também não estava disposto a tentar descobrir.

Ou talvez fosse apenas paranóia da sua cabeça, afinal, ultimamente tudo o irritava e muitas vezes já não conseguia mais distinguir o que sentia. Decifrar as pessoas nunca fora o seu forte, o melhor mesmo era esquecer que aquele homem existia.

Estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio e subiu para o seu apartamento. Ali era o seu refúgio. O único lugar onde podia ser ele mesmo, sem precisar mentir ou fingir que tudo estava bem. Podia tirar o telefone do gancho para que ninguém o perturbasse, podia chorar e se afogar em lágrimas, sem ter que disfarçar a culpa e a saudade que sentia.

Tomou um banho demorado, deixando a água quente relaxar seus ombros e costas. Vestiu um roupão e foi para a cozinha, onde preparou macarrão para que pudesse jantar, já que, apesar de não sentir fome, se obrigava a comer.

Estava terminando de preparar o molho quando sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, um frio na espinha, uma sensação estranha que não conseguia identificar.

Desligou o fogo e foi para o quarto, onde se deitou em sua cama. Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas simplesmente abraçou o travesseiro e ficou ali, deitado, curtindo aquela sensação agora tão acolhedora.

Pelo menos naquele momento, sua mente estava livre de toda a tristeza e culpa que sentia. Totalmente relaxado, acabou pegando no sono. Um sono tranquilo, onde sonhou com um moreno de olhos verdes misteriosos, e um lindo sorriso com covinhas...

- x -

Quando Chad chegou, as oito horas em ponto, levou um susto enorme ao ter Sadie pulando em cima dele e querendo lambê-lo.

- Caralho! – O loiro ria, deixando a cachorra lamber seu rosto. – Quando você disse que tinha um cachorro, eu jamais imaginei que fosse um pastor alemão... Na verdade eu estava esperando um poodle! - Chad não perderia a chance de zoar com o amigo.

- Que gracinha, Chad! – Jared fez uma careta. – Se ficar me zoando porque eu sou gay, eu vou dizer pra ela deixar de ser amistosa com você. Já viu o tamanho das mandíbulas dela? – O moreno brincou.

- Ok! – Chad ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição. – Prometo que eu vou tentar. Seja boazinha, menina! – Passou a mão na cabeça da cachorra, rindo divertido para Jared. – Vamos?

Os dois saíram para um barzinho e Jared se divertiu bastante. Chad era muito engraçado e uma companhia bastante agradável. O moreno só voltou para casa mais cedo porque viu que Chad estava paquerando uma garota, e não quis atrapalhá-lo.

Caminhava de volta para casa, percebendo que, apesar de ainda não ser nem meia noite, as ruas já estavam quase desertas. Passava por uma rua pouco iluminada quando ouviu alguns sussurros e olhou ao redor, procurando de onde vinham.

- Merda! Merda! – Xingou em voz baixa, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos. – Por favor, de novo não! – Jared apertou os olhos, querendo afastar aquilo de sua mente e então os sons cessaram. Tudo voltou a ficar em silêncio e o moreno correu o restante do caminho, querendo chegar em casa o quanto antes.

Quando entrou, Sadie o olhava, atenta. Jared trancou a porta e respirou profundamente. Apesar de ter somente a companhia de Sadie, sentia-se seguro ali, em sua casa.

Trocou de roupa e se atirou na cama, onde ficou quieto, encarando o teto por algum tempo. Pensou no que tinha acabado de acontecer naquela rua escura e a pele do seu braço se arrepiou. Tinha que admitir que, ao mesmo tempo em que queria fugir daquilo, do seu maldito carma, também tinha curiosidade em saber o que era, em ouvir o que tinham para lhe dizer.

Talvez nunca fosse se acostumar com aquilo, era assustador, entretanto não deixava de ser um dom. Mas quem queria ter um dom assim, afinal? – Jared suspirou, estendendo a mão para fazer carinho na cabeça de Sadie, que tinha deitado no chão ao lado da cama. Desde criança, tudo o que ele mais desejava era ser normal.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Luluzinha: **Pois é, se eu me mudasse uma vez ao ano já enlouqueceria, imagina três! rsrs... Chad vai ser um grande amigo pro Jared, meio mala, mas ainda assim... hehe. Obrigada por acompanhar mais esta fic. Beijos!

**Sol**: Complicada a situação do Jensen, né? Tadiiiiinho! Perder o namorado depois de uma discussão daquela, não deve ser nada fácil. Mas é a vida... Nem sempre estamos preparados para o que ela nos reserva. Obrigada por aparecer por aqui, linda! Espero que continue gostando... Beijos!

**Priscilla:** Toda boba com o seu comentário, obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que gostou e espero não te decepcionar... Beijos!

**Guest:** Chorando litros? Desculpe! (faz cara de santa... rsrs). Ok. sei que peguei pesado no primeiro capítulo... Espero não ter te assustado... hahaha. Bjos!


	3. Chapter 3

_Beta do capítulo: Pérola _

_**Entre Nós**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Na semana seguinte, Jared encontrou Jensen pelos corredores ou refeitório da empresa por pelo menos três vezes, mas o loiro mal o cumprimentara. Percebeu que quando não estava trabalhando, Jensen era muito reservado.

Tudo indicava que preferia ficar sozinho ao invés de ter a companhia dos colegas de trabalho, e parecia carregar uma tristeza muito grande consigo. A curiosidade em saber o que o fazia agir daquela maneira atormentava os pensamentos de Jared, e ele sabia que aquilo significava encrenca.

Decidiu matar um pouco da sua curiosidade e perguntar a Chad, mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria, pois o amigo com certeza interpretaria aquele interesse de outra maneira.

- Chad, você conhece bem o Jensen? - Jared finalmente perguntou, enquanto etiquetavam as caixas nas prateleiras do depósito, tentando não demonstrar muito interesse.

- O Senhor Ackles? O Gerente? - Chad o olhou desconfiado.

- Sim, ele mesmo. - Jared olhou para as prateleiras, evitando encarar o amigo.

- Por que o interesse?

- Só... Curiosidade. Eu notei que ele está sempre sozinho, parece triste, ou sei lá... Você sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

- Hmmm... - Chad coçou o queixo, estranhando. - O pessoal comentava, há alguns meses... Parece que ele perdeu alguém em um acidente. Eu não sei se era noiva, ou namorada... Algo assim. Disseram que ele entrou em depressão depois disso.

- Oh...

- Eu nunca me interessei em saber. Afinal, você sabe como o pessoal da administração é babaca. A gente não tem muito contato, a não ser nos jogos de futebol. Mas o Sr. Ackles nunca participou, então...

- Ah, entendi. - Jared continuou seu trabalho e não disse mais nada, o que deixou Chad ainda mais intrigado.

Depois de saber sobre aquilo, cada vez que via Jensen, mesmo de longe, uma vozinha na cabeça de Jared dizia que ele deveria tentar ajudá-lo de alguma maneira. Mas desta vez não eram as vozes das quais ele gostaria de fugir, e sim a da sua consciência. E ela podia ser bem perturbadora quando queria.

Decidiu que seria melhor esquecer aquilo tudo, já que não tinha nenhuma proximidade com Jensen, e o loiro sequer dava alguma abertura para que tentasse ter.

-x-

Naquele domingo, depois de Chad insistir muito, Jared foi com ele almoçar na casa dos seus pais. Percebeu que os pais do amigo eram alegres e falantes assim como Chad, em poucos minutos já o deixaram se sentindo super à vontade.

Jared gostou muito deles, e aquilo era algo totalmente novo. Nunca tivera um almoço em família antes. Sempre foram somente a mãe e ele.

- Os seus pais são de onde, querido? – A mãe de Chad perguntou durante o almoço e o loiro a olhou com cara feia.

- Eram do Texas. A minha mãe faleceu quando eu tinha quinze anos e o meu pai... Bom, ele morreu alguns anos antes, mas eu nunca cheguei a conhecê-lo.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu não quis... Eu não imaginei que... - A mãe de Chad ficou completamente sem graça.

- Não, tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo, eu não tenho problemas em falar sobre isso. – Jared forçou um sorriso, querendo tranquilizá-la.

- Eles morreram jovens... Deve ter sido difícil pra você.

- A minha mãe teve câncer. E o meu pai... Ele nunca quis me conhecer. – Jared falou, tentando mostrar indiferença.

- Você vive sozinho? Desde que a sua mãe se foi? – A mãe de Chad estava comovida. Tinha gostado muito de Jared desde que o vira, ou melhor, desde que Chad começara a falar do seu novo amigo.

- Sim, eu vivia de um lado para o outro. Nunca fiquei muito tempo no mesmo lugar.

- Quem sabe resolva ficar mais tempo por aqui? – O pai de Chad comentou. Também tinha simpatizado com Jared.

- Eu espero... – Jared sorriu e continuou a comer.

- Se vocês continuarem com o interrogatório, ele vai é querer fugir daqui o mais rápido possível. – Chad brincou. – Não te falei que eu tive de onde puxar? – O loiro continuou, fazendo Jared rir.

Depois do almoço e de Jared comer toda a sobremesa que a mãe de Chad lhe servira, insistindo que ele estava muito magrinho, os dois foram para o quarto de Chad, onde jogaram videogame e continuaram conversando.

- Desculpe pela minha mãe... Eu sei que ela não faz por mal, mas não devia ter te enchido de perguntas sobre os seus pais.

- Eu já superei isso, Chad. Não tem problema. Na verdade a minha mãe sofreu muito com a doença. Quando ela morreu, foi meio que um descanso pra ela, sabe? Ela só queria que aquele sofrimento terminasse.

- Uma pena você não ter conhecido o seu pai. Sua mãe não falava sobre ele?

- Não... Ela sempre fugia do assunto, quando eu perguntava alguma coisa. Depois que ela morreu, soube que ele tinha ficado por anos internado em um hospital psiquiátrico, diagnosticado com esquizofrenia. Ele dizia que via gente morta. – Jared comentou e observou a reação do amigo.

- Uau! – Chad arregalou os olhos. – E como você soube disso?

- Eu... - Jared sorriu um pouco envergonhado. – Meu primeiro namorado era um policial. Ele investigou pra mim.

- Um policial? – Chad olhou para o outro lado, disfarçando a vontade de rir.

- Sim, o que foi? – Jared deu um soco de leve no braço do amigo, curioso.

- Um policial, é? – Chad repetiu e começou a rir. – E você... Gostava de brincar com o cassetete dele? – O loiro gargalhou, fazendo Jared rir junto.

- Você não presta Chad!

-x-

Como de costume, há meses, Jensen passara o final de semana sozinho. Seus amigos já haviam desistido de convidá-lo para festas e eventos, pois ele sempre recusava. Amanda ligava todas as semanas para saber como ele estava, mas como morava longe, viam-se muito pouco, o que era até mesmo um alívio para Jensen.

A irmã mais velha de Justin sempre tinha sido a pessoa que mais apoiara seu namoro com o loiro, e o tratava feito um irmão. Mas estar perto dela só o fazia sentir ainda mais saudades do namorado e do tempo em que passaram juntos.

Naquele final de tarde de domingo, a campainha tocou e o loiro pensou que fosse alguém batendo ali por engano. Já não estava mais acostumado a receber visitas.

- Misha? – Jensen ficou realmente surpreso ao ver o moreno parado diante da porta, com uma caixa de pizza e uma garrafa de vinho em suas mãos.

- Surpreso? – O amigo abriu um grande sorriso. – Eu te abraçaria agora, mas... Estou com as mãos um pouco ocupadas. Não vai nem ao menos me convidar para entrar? - Misha ficou preocupado ao ver que Jensen ficara simplesmente ali parado, sem esboçar alguma reação.

- Ah, claro. Me desculpe, eu... Só...

- Não esperava pela minha visita, eu sei. – Misha largou a pizza e o vinho sobre a mesinha de centro e se voltou para o amigo. – Jensen, eu sinto muito. Eu não tinha o direito de me meter na sua vida, você tinha toda razão. Mas eu senti a sua falta, amigo.

- É, eu... Eu também. – O loiro forçou um sorriso. – No fundo, eu sei e sempre soube que você tinha razão, mas... Nada mudou e... Eu não sei nem se eu quero que as coisas mudem. Eu estou bem assim.

- Não, você não está. E eu continuo achando que já passou da hora de você deixar toda essa dor e esta culpa de lado e tentar recomeçar sua vida, mas... Prometo que não vou tocar mais neste assunto, se você me deixar ficar por algumas horas e beber esta garrafa de vinho comigo.

- Eu estava mesmo com fome. – Jensen sorriu. – E espero que não seja um vinho barato, porque você sabe que eu tenho o paladar refinado.

- Eu gastei todo o meu salário nesta porcaria... – Misha exagerou. – Se você reclamar, eu trago água da próxima vez. – O moreno fez uma cara feia e foi ajudar Jensen a pegar as taças e abrir a garrafa.

Comeram a pizza e beberam a garrafa inteira de vinho, enquanto conversavam sobre trabalho, futebol e amigos. Jensen falava pouco, porque há meses sequer assistia a algum jogo, e já não tinha mais contato com os amigos que costumava sair. Mas não era um problema, porque Misha falava pelos dois.

O loiro deu risadas e sentiu saudades daquilo tudo. Talvez fosse mesmo hora de repensar a sua vida, mas não tinha coragem nem vontade de seguir em frente. Há dois meses, Misha e ele haviam brigado feio. O moreno queria tirá-lo daquele poço onde havia se enfiado após a morte de Justin a força. Mas Jensen preferia que as coisas continuassem do jeito que estavam. Misha parecia ter desistido e, talvez desta forma entrariam em um entendimento.

- E você? O que anda fazendo? – Misha perguntou por perguntar, tinha prometido a si mesmo não mais tentar interferir na vida de Jensen. Mas estaria sempre por perto, caso o amigo precisasse dele.

- O de sempre... – Jensen não completou porque Misha sabia que a única coisa que ele fazia desde que Justin se fora era se dedicar ao trabalho.

- Tem visitado a sua família?

- Não. Acho que nada mudou... Quero dizer, se eles não me aceitavam antes, não é porque o Justin... – O loiro engoliu em seco, falar naquilo ainda machucava muito. – Não é porque ele não está mais aqui que algo mudou.

- Eu entendo. Jen, você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar, não é? Eu sei que eu agi errado com você, mas...

- Eu sei Misha. E fiquei muito feliz por você ter vindo aqui hoje. Eu tenho sido um péssimo amigo, e ainda assim você sempre volta. – O loiro sorriu, ligeiramente constrangido.

- Você sempre esteve do meu lado quando eu precisei, Jensen. Acho que a nossa amizade é consolidada o suficiente para passar por esses altos e baixos sem ser afetada realmente.

- Adoro quando você fala bonito... – Jensen debochou e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Quando Misha foi embora, tarde da noite, o loiro suspirou e sorriu, sentindo-se feliz e aliviado. Era a primeira vez em meses que tinha conseguido rir abertamente. Misha era realmente um bom amigo.

-x-

Era de costume, sempre que um novato entrava na empresa, o pessoal aprontar algum trote com ele ou fazê-lo pagar um mico. Desde que Jared entrara, estiveram esperando uma oportunidade, mas estava sendo difícil, já que o moreno não aceitava convites para sair com a turma, e ainda mais porque Chad estava sempre com ele.

Naquela sexta-feira, quando o loiro estava de folga, Jake, Richard e Matt ficaram responsáveis por planejar o trote.

- Hey Jared! – Matt se dignou a ir pessoalmente até o depósito falar com o moreno. Ele era um dos vendedores que trabalhava há mais tempo na loja, e dificilmente ia até o depósito, pois sempre mandava os novatos fazerem isso por ele.

- Hey! Está precisando de alguma coisa? – Jared o olhou, estranhando o fato de ele estar ali.

- Não, eu vim aqui porque... Bom, não sei se o Chad te falou, mas hoje é aniversário do Richard. E como sempre, nós vamos sair depois do trabalho pra comemorar. Gostaria de saber se você quer ir.

- Eu? – Jared estranhou ainda mais, Matt nunca havia falado com ele antes, muito pelo contrário, fingia que o moreno nem existia quando passava por ele.

- Claro! É uma boa oportunidade pra você enturmar com o pessoal, não é?

- Olha Matt, eu... Não vai dar, eu... – Jared não queria mesmo ir, não tinha nenhum interesse em fazer amizade com aqueles caras, mas não sabia que desculpa inventar para recusar.

- Não vou aceitar "não" como resposta. E o Richard vai ficar muito chateado se você não for. – Matt falava com empolgação, soando quase convincente.

- Eu... – "_Richard? Quem diabos era Richard?" _Jared se perguntava, torcendo para que Matt desistisse e fosse logo embora dali.

- Combinado! Me encontre no estacionamento assim que terminar o expediente, vou te dar uma carona.

- Mas... – Jared já não sabia como argumentar, era péssimo nisso. – O Chad também vai? – Estava estranhando o fato de o amigo não ter comentado nada.

- Claro que sim! Ele vai nos encontrar lá. Até depois, Jared! - Matt foi saindo, sem dar tempo de o moreno voltar atrás.

No final do expediente, Jared se amaldiçoou por não ter conseguido recusar o convite. Afinal, não conhecia o pessoal e sabia que se sentiria um completo estranho entre eles.

Mas como tinha combinado, ou melhor, como Matt combinara, foi até o estacionamento, onde o moreno já o estava esperando.

- Hey! Achei que você fosse nos dar o bolo... – Matt sorria. – Entre aí, cara. – O moreno abriu a porta traseira do seu carro, onde Jared se sentou ao lado de Jake, sendo que Richard estava no banco do carona.

- Você gosta de filmes de terror, Jared? – Matt perguntou enquanto dirigia.

- Não. – O moreno respondeu, sem querer prolongar o assunto. Estava se sentindo extremamente desconfortável ali.

- Que pena... Tem medo de fantasmas? – Richard deu risadas.

- Só não vejo nada de interessante nestes filmes. – Jared respondeu, olhando pela janela do carro. Já tinha anoitecido e só queria voltar logo para casa.

O moreno teve uma sensação ruim desde saíram da empresa, e estava se odiando por ter entrado naquele carro. Quando Matt parou o veículo em um local desconhecido e deserto, Jared tinha certeza que havia algo de errado.

- Que lugar é esse? O que vocês...? – Jared olhou ao redor, tendo certeza de que não havia nenhuma festa por ali.

- Não fique assustado, Jared... É só uma brincadeira. – Jake respondeu.

- Brincadeira? Eu quero ir pra casa...

- Todo novato passa por isso. Ninguém vai te machucar, fique tranquilo. – Matt e Jake seguraram os braços de Jared, um de cada lado, enquanto Richard vendou seus olhos.

- Me solta! – Jared tentou se soltar, mas foi em vão.

Os três homens o conduziram por uns cinquenta metros, então o moreno sentiu seus braços sendo amarrados para trás, em volta de uma árvore. Estava com medo, pois não tinha ideia do que fariam com ele, provavelmente alguma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? Me soltem! – Jared sentia um aperto no peito, um mal estar, algo que já tinha sentido antes, mas não conseguia identificar.

Matt tirou a venda dos seus olhos, mas suas mãos continuaram amarradas.

- Espero que você não tenha medo de fantasmas... – Jake falou e deu risadas. – Nós viremos soltá-lo daqui a algumas horas.

- Que lugar é esse? – Estava escuro e Jared não conseguia enxergar mais que alguns metros à sua frente.

- É um cemitério. Considere isso um teste de coragem. – Matt falou, usando um tom debochado. – Espero que você não seja mulherzinha e molhe as calças.

Os três largaram o moreno ali e saíram dando risadas.

- Esperem... Me tirem daqui! – Jared gritou, sentindo o desespero tomar conta. Mas logo ouviu o ronco do motor do carro e sabia que estava sozinho ali.

O mal estar só piorou. Sentia seu coração acelerado, a respiração pesada... Parecia que ia sufocar. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar e pensar em outras coisas. Mas aquilo era mais forte do que podia suportar.

- x -

Chad tinha ido até a casa de Jared, mas não o encontrara. Então foi até a empresa, pensando que o amigo ficara fazendo hora extra.

Estranhou o fato de não ter mais ninguém trabalhando, então foi até a sala da administração, para ver se encontrava alguém por ali, vendo que somente Jensen e Brian ainda trabalhavam.

- Hey Brian! – Chad preferiu falar com o moreno que trabalhava no RH, pois ele geralmente sabia quem ficava fazendo serão. - Você sabe se alguém do depósito ficou trabalhando depois do horário hoje?

- Por quem exatamente você está procurando?

- Pelo Jared.

- Ah, ele deve ter saído com o Matt e os outros caras.

- Como? – Chad estranhou, pois sabia que Jared não tinha nenhum tipo de amizade com eles.

- Eu os ouvi falarem algo sobre levá-lo ao... Cemitério... – Só então Brian se deu conta do quanto aquilo soava esquisito.

- Droga! Eles foram fazer aquele maldito trote, não foi? – Chad levantou a voz, aborrecido.

- Eu não tinha pensado sobre isso, mas só pode ser. Cemitério, hã? – Brian balançou a cabeça. – Eles estão ficando cada vez mais criativos.

Jensen se levantou da sua mesa para ir embora, percebendo o quanto Chad parecia preocupado.

- Pensei que eles já tivessem parado com essas brincadeiras estúpidas. – Jensen comentou enquanto pegava seu casaco.

- Quando entrei aqui, eles me deixaram a pé no meio do nada. Tive que andar mais de seis quilômetros para encontrar a civilização. – Chad bufou. – E o pior é que eu me esqueci de avisar o Jared sobre isso... Por que diabos o levariam a um cemitério? Eu vou até em casa pegar meu carro e irei buscá-lo.

- Posso te levar até lá se quiser. – Jensen ofereceu, ao perceber que Chad parecia mesmo preocupado. E depois, não concordava com as idiotices que Matt e seus amigos costumavam aprontar.

Chad aceitou a carona e se dirigiram para o único cemitério que havia na redondeza. Munidos de lanternas, procuraram por Jared até o encontrarem desmaiado em frente a uma árvore. Havia uma corda ainda amarrada a um de seus pulsos e o outro ele havia conseguido soltar.

- Jared! – Chad o sacudiu, preocupado e sem saber o que tinha acontecido ali. – Hey! Jared!

O loiro continuou o sacudindo até que Jared abriu os olhos, parecendo um pouco atordoado.

- Jared! Graças a Deus... – Chad suspirou aliviado. – O que aconteceu aqui? Alguém te machucou?

- Eu... Não, eles... Só me amarraram aqui, eu... Eu preciso sair desse lugar. – Jared tentou se levantar rapidamente, mas cambaleou um pouco, sendo amparado por Jensen.

Jensen o ajudou a caminhar até a saída do cemitério, percebendo que o moreno tremia e não parecia nada bem.

- Entrem no carro. Vou levá-los para casa. – Jensen falou, mas Jared se afastou dos dois e foi até um canto vomitar. Estava mesmo se sentindo muito mal.

- Isso tudo é medo de cemitério? – O loiro brincou, mas se arrependeu ao ver o olhar perdido de Jared, quando ele retornou para o carro.

Jensen não disse mais nada, e como já conhecia o caminho, apenas dirigiu até a casa de Jared.

- Você vai ficar bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou quando entraram na pequena casa. Chad foi pegar água para que o moreno bebesse.

- Sim, eu já me sinto bem melhor. – Jared forçou um sorriso, mas estava envergonhado pelo fato de Jensen ter presenciado aquela cena patética. – Me desculpe por...

- Não tem do que se desculpar, Jared... Os caras são mesmo uns idiotas, e eu também não me sinto bem em cemitérios. – Jensen tentou acalmá-lo, enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça de Sadie, que estava sentada protetoramente ao lado do seu dono. – Bom, se você já está melhor, estou indo... Você vem comigo, Chad?

- Não, eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Até ter certeza que esse cabeça dura está mesmo bem. – O loiro brincou.

- Certo... – Jensen não sabia por quê aquilo o estava incomodando. – Até segunda-feira, então.

Assim que Jensen saiu, Jared fechou a porta e olhou de cara feia para Chad.

- O que foi? – O loiro franziu o cenho.

- Por que é que você o levou até lá?

- Eu não o levei, eu estava sem carro e ele ofereceu uma carona. Qual o problema? E de nada por salvar o seu traseiro! – Chad ironizou.

- Eu podia muito bem sair de lá sozinho.

- Você estava desmaiado quando chegamos lá. O que foi aquilo afinal? Você tem medo de fantasmas ou pânico de cemitérios? Eu nunca vi ninguém passar tanto mal por...

- Não é isso, eu... – Jared balançou a cabeça. – Você não entenderia... Deixa pra lá.

- Ok. – Chad tentou disfarçar e deixar pra lá, mas ficou chateado por Jared não querer contar a verdade.

- Eu não queria que o Jensen tivesse visto isso, eu... Ele deve estar me achando patético, ou... Sei lá. Eu só o encontro em situações esquisitas. – Jared bufou.

- Está rolando alguma coisa entre vocês?

- Não! Claro que não, só que... Ele já não ia muito com a minha cara, então... Você quer comer alguma coisa? – Jared perguntou, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

Não entendia porquê estava tão incomodado por Jensen tê-lo visto daquele jeito.

- Não, eu já vou embora. Você está mesmo bem, não está? – O loiro só queria ter certeza, pois sabia que o amigo não tinha mais ninguém com quem contar.

- Eu estou sim. Muito obrigado por ter ido até lá, Chad. Você é mesmo um grande amigo.

O loiro gostou de ouvir aquilo, pois também já considerava Jared o seu melhor amigo. Mas algo nele o intrigava... Não sabia o que era, mas sentia que Jared estava escondendo alguma coisa. Ou quem sabe fosse apenas paranóia da sua cabeça.

**_Continua..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Entre Nós**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Depois que Chad fora embora, Jared tomou um banho relaxante e, como estava sem fome, foi cedo para a cama, decidido a tentar dormir.

Logo que pegou no sono, começaram os pesadelos... E desta vez não eram apenas sussurros ou vozes perturbadoras, eram imagens confusas de um acidente, onde havia um caminhão, barras de ferro e alguém muito ferido... Havia sangue... muito sangue... De repente as imagens se transformaram em um rosto conhecido... Com sardas e um lindo par de olhos verdes, de onde vertiam lágrimas... Lágrimas de desespero.

Podia ouvir os soluços vindos daqueles lábios tão perfeitos, e só queria entender o porquê de tanto sofrimento... Podia sentir a angústia e a dor em seu peito, queria poder abraçá-lo e fazer aquela dor ir embora, mas a imagem foi ficando ofuscada e distante, até que os sussurros voltaram e Jared acordou assustado, com aquela voz em sua cabeça... "Ele precisa de você".

Jared se levantou da cama e foi até a cozinha, onde tomou um copo de água gelada. Percebeu que suas mãos tremiam e Sadie o encarava, sentada na porta da cozinha. Ela nunca o deixava sozinho nesses momentos, e aquilo, de certa forma, era um tipo de conforto.

Voltou para a cama e puxou a cachorra para que se deitasse com ele. Não sentia medo, mas ainda estava um pouco assustado. Queria que fosse apenas um pesadelo, mas sabia que nada nunca era tão simples.

Deixou-se levar pelo sono novamente, mas assim que fechou os olhos, a voz voltou, ainda com mais intensidade...

-x -

Jensen tentou não demonstrar, mas tinha ficado perturbado demais por ter ido ao cemitério. Não pisava lá desde que Justin fora enterrado, pois aquele lugar carregava uma tristeza muito grande, e trazia lembranças que quase não podia suportar.

De madrugada, já cansado de rolar na cama e lutar contra a insônia, por fim decidiu se levantar. As lembranças do enterro de Justin não saiam da sua cabeça... O desespero da família e dos amigos dele, o caixão sendo coberto de terra... E a sua pior angústia que era a culpa o corroendo por dentro, sabendo que não teria uma chance sequer para consertar seus erros, para pedir perdão, para dizer a ele o quanto o amava.

A dor dentro de si era tanta que não tinha conseguido derramar uma lágrima, nem durante o velório, nem durante o enterro. Talvez tivesse chorado tudo o que podia quando recebeu a notícia da sua morte, ou talvez seu coração simplesmente tivesse secado. Não se sentia digno de chorar, de buscar algum alívio para aquela dor.

E agora, lembrando de tudo aquilo, a tristeza e a culpa tinham voltado a rasgar seu peito, sem piedade. Não conseguia ver uma luz no fim do túnel... Talvez estivesse mesmo destinado a sofrer pelo resto dos seus dias.

Olhou para o frasco de remédios em cima do criado mudo... Antidepressivos. No início eles o ajudavam um pouco, mas agora nem sequer sentia algum efeito. Pegou o frasco e despejou os comprimidos na mão... Quem sabe se tomasse todo o conteúdo, talvez pudesse ter uma boa noite de sono, e esquecer quem era pelo menos por algumas horas... Ou quem sabe não acordasse nunca mais, e aquela dor acabasse para sempre? Qualquer das opções traria algum tipo de alívio.

Pegou a garrafinha de água que sempre levava para o quarto e ia levando os comprimidos até a boca quando a campainha tocou. Quem diabos poderia ser àquela hora? Jensen pensou que só poderia ser engano, então colocou o roupão sobre o pijama e foi até a porta, desejando se livrar o mais rápido possível de quem quer que estivesse ali.

- Jared? – O loiro olhou espantado para a figura do moreno suado e ofegante, como se tivesse vindo correndo até ali. – Mas que diabos...?

- Será... que... eu posso entrar um pouquinho? – O mais novo pediu, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

Jensen deu passagem para que o outro entrasse e fechou a porta atrás de si, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Você veio correndo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está fugindo de alguém? – A voz do loiro de repente se tornou preocupada.

- Eu vim... correndo, mas... Não, não estou fugindo de ninguém. – Jared de repente se sentiu tão ridículo e patético por dizer aquilo, só estava esperando o momento de Jensen colocá-lo para fora de sua casa.

- Então... O que você faz aqui a essa hora?

- Eu... é... Você estava dormindo?

- Jared, olha... Eu mal te conheço. Te dei uma carona no outro dia e hoje eu fui te buscar no cemitério porque o Chad parecia muito preocupado, mas... Isso não te dá o direito de aparecer na minha casa no meio da madrugada, e...

- Eu sei! Eu sei... Me desculpe! Mas... Jensen... Porra! Eu não sei como dizer isso sem parecer... Eu... É... E-eu tive um tipo de... Como eu posso dizer... Um pressentimento ruim.

- Jared, mas que diabos...? - Jensen não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu sei que isso parece loucura, mas... Eu só queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com você.

- O quê? Então você tem um pressentimento ruim, sem qualquer motivo, e resolve aparecer na minha casa de madrugada? - O loiro parecia um pouco assustado e confuso.

- Não é sem motivo, você não entenderia, mas esses pressentimentos sempre tem algum fundamento, infelizmente. Eu sei o que está parecendo, e... - Jared se amaldiçoou por ter seguido seus instintos e ido até ali. Estava fazendo papel de idiota.

- Eu quero você fora da minha casa agora!

- E-eu... Certo, você... Você tem razão. Me desculpe! – Jared foi saindo e se odiou por ter dado ouvido àquelas malditas vozes na sua cabeça mais uma vez.

Se Jensen já o achava um sujeito estranho e o ignorava na empresa, agora mesmo é que nunca mais olharia para a sua cara.

Assim que pisou fora da casa, ouviu a porta se fechar com força atrás de si e o seu coração apertou.

Refez o mesmo caminho, desta vez sem correr. As lágrimas embaçavam seus olhos e ele nem sequer sabia por que estava chorando. Talvez por ter sido tão estúpido e afastado Jensen da sua vida para sempre. Mas por que aquilo doía tanto?

- x -

Jensen voltou para o quarto, juntou os comprimidos novamente no frasco e o atirou contra a parede, descarregando sua raiva. Não sabia como Jared tinha aparecido ali justamente naquele momento, como se soubesse o que pretendia fazer, e nem mesmo queria saber, só estava arrependido por não ter socado a cara dele antes de colocá-lo para fora.

A dor, agora somada à raiva, querendo explodir dentro do peito...

Quem aquele cara pensava que era para aparecer na sua casa no meio da noite? Pressentimentos... Ele só podia ter algum problema mental, ou era algum tipo de psicopata e o estava vigiando sem que ele soubesse. Por um momento o loiro sentiu medo dos próprios pensamentos, mas por outro lado, como ele saberia que estava prestes a fazer uma bobagem?

- Coincidência. Só pode ser coincidência. – Jensen falou para si mesmo. Não havia outra explicação... Pressentimento? – Forçou uma risada alta. Não acreditava nestas coisas. Nunca acreditou e não seria agora que passaria a acreditar.

Era melhor esquecer que Jared estivera ali. Ou melhor, esquecer que aquele homem existia. E se o moreno não parasse de persegui-lo, faria uma denúncia na empresa e eles com certeza o demitiriam. Era somente um auxiliar de depósito e logo contratariam outro, sem qualquer problema.

- x -

- Sadie, pegue as suas coisas que nós vamos embora. – Jared falou ao entrar em casa e apanhou uma mala que guardava embaixo da cama, começando a jogar suas coisas dentro, com raiva. Estava tão acostumado a ter somente ela em sua vida que às vezes se esquecia que era um animal.

Só parou de juntar suas coisas quando viu a cachorra sentar ao lado da mala e o olhar com aquela carinha de cão sem dono, como se perguntasse "O que está acontecendo?"

As lágrimas voltaram e Jared parou o que estava fazendo, sentando-se na cama e puxando Sadie para perto de si.

- Eu sei... Não adianta fugir, não é? Pra onde quer que eu vá, eles sempre me encontram... Maldição!

O moreno fez carinho na cabeça da cachorra, que soltou um uivo baixinho.

- O que foi que eu fiz? Por que é que eu fiz a besteira de ir até lá? Hein? Por que é que eu sempre tenho que estragar tudo? Agora ele me odeia e talvez até mande me demitirem... Afinal ele é o gerente e eu sou um simples e ferrado auxiliar de depósito. Que se foda! Se isso acontecer nós dois procuraremos outro lugar e começaremos tudo de novo, não é? Não vai ser a primeira e nem a última vez. – Jared sorriu quando Sadie colocou o focinho sobre a sua coxa. – É, eu também gostei deste lugar. Por um momento até acreditei que tudo seria diferente, mas... É o nosso destino, não é minha garota? – O moreno coçou perto das orelhas do animal. – Ou o meu destino... Eu te avisei que você deveria ter ficado com o Tom. Mas você é ainda mais teimosa do que eu, não é?

Jared se levantou e começou a guardar as roupas novamente no armário, voltando a colocar a mala embaixo da cama. Sabia que não adiantava fugir... Para onde iria, afinal? Era sozinho no mundo e pela primeira vez se sentira realmente bem em algum lugar, além de ter feito pelo menos um amigo verdadeiro ali.

No sábado à tarde, recebeu a visita de Chad e tentou fazer de conta que estava tudo bem. Não contou ao amigo o episódio de sexta de madrugada, preferiu não falar e tentar não pensar mais no assunto, e também, no fundo, tinha medo de como o amigo reagiria àquilo. Não gostava de mentir, mas algumas vezes isso se tornava necessário. Não podia perder a única coisa que realmente valia à pena naquele lugar, que era a amizade de Chad.

Quando voltou ao trabalho, na segunda-feira de manhã, executou seus serviços normalmente, mas ficou esperando o tempo todo que o chamassem no setor de recursos humanos para demiti-lo, o que, para seu alívio, não aconteceu.

Poderia arranjar outro emprego, mas de certa forma já estava cansado de tanto ir de um lugar para o outro, por isso preferia tentar manter o que tinha ali. Não era um homem ambicioso, se contentava com um trabalho que lhe pagasse as contas, talvez porque nunca conseguira se manter em algum lugar por muito tempo.

No horário do almoço, ao passar por Jensen, não conseguiu sequer olhá-lo nos olhos, mas percebeu que o loiro também fez de conta que não o viu, reação que Jared já esperava.

Chad tinha reparado desde cedo que algo não estava bem, mas logo notou que Jared não queria falar a respeito do que quer que tivesse acontecido, então resolveu respeitar sua vontade. Tinha certeza que se Jared quisesse conversar, sabia que podia contar com ele para qualquer coisa.

As piadinhas dos "colegas" de trabalho à respeito do que aconteceu no cemitério também não estavam ajudando em nada. Cada vez que Jared passava perto de algum deles, podia ouvi-los rindo da sua cara e falando coisas como: "O gasparzinho mandou lembranças" ou "Os fantasmas assustaram você?" e coisas do tipo.

Não podia culpá-los, tinha sido uma brincadeira estúpida e sem graça, mas nenhum deles poderia adivinhar o que se passava com ele, ninguém entenderia a sua fobia a cemitérios, a não ser como um medo tolo de fantasmas.

Poderia superar isso. Já havia passado por situações piores e já estava acostumado com a rejeição das pessoas.

As coisas só pioraram quando, no final da tarde, ainda durante o expediente de trabalho, as vozes voltaram. Sentiu sua cabeça rodar, sem entender o que lhe diziam, então foi até o banheiro, pois não queria que ninguém, nem mesmo Chad, percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

As vozes eram confusas, mas uma delas se destacava, a mesma que havia insistido para que fosse à casa de Jensen na madrugada de sábado. Tentou ignorá-las, mas elas se tornaram mais fortes, fazendo sua cabeça doer.

Passou água fria pelo rosto, na tentativa de se acalmar. Fazia tempo que sua mente não era invadida daquele jeito, e pensou que fosse enlouquecer.

Num gesto desesperado, tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, pedindo para que parassem.

- Chega! Me deixem em paz! Por favor, me deixem em paz! – Jared se encostou na parede e deixou seu corpo escorregar até o chão, sem forças para lutar contra aquilo.

Para o seu desespero, no mesmo momento em que gritara, Matt e Richard entraram no banheiro, logo chamaram outros e por fim havia um bando de curiosos o observando, comentando que ele tivera um acesso de loucura.

Alguém devia ter chamado ajuda, e dois enfermeiros adentraram o local, fazendo com que o movimento das pessoas se dispersasse. Antes que todos saíssem, para o seu desespero, seu olhar cruzou com o de Jensen, que também tinha vindo verificar o que estava acontecendo.

Foi apenas uma rápida troca de olhares, então Jensen se virou e foi embora, junto com os outros. Apenas os enfermeiros ficaram com ele, mediram seus sinais vitais e o ajudaram a se levantar.

Fora levado para a enfermaria, onde lhe deram um calmante e o deixaram deitado em uma maca, repousando.

Chad estava atendendo um fornecedor que viera fazer uma entrega no momento em que tudo acontecera, percebeu o movimento em direção ao banheiro, mas não sabia do que se tratava até o pessoal voltar, dizendo que Jared tinha tido algum tipo de surto e enlouquecido no banheiro.

Se desesperou com a notícia e foi até a enfermaria, onde, depois de muita insistência, o deixaram entrar para ver o amigo.

- Hey amigão. – Chad falou com um sorriso, percebendo que Jared parecia distante e desolado. – Aguenta firme aí, você já vai ficar bem.

- Não. Eu não vou ficar bem, Chad. Eu não sei se algum dia eu vou poder ficar bem... – Jared respondeu com os olhos marejados.

- Eu estou aqui, ok? – Chad apertou sua mão, tentando lhe passar confiança. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Você não precisa sentir pena de mim. Eu vou sobreviver. – Jared falou com desânimo. – Eu sempre sobrevivo.

- Jared... O que está acontecendo? Tudo bem se você não quiser me contar agora, mas sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? Seja lá o que for que esteja te atormentando... Você pode dividir comigo se quiser.

- Você também acha que eu estou louco?

- Não! Claro que não! Eu não sei o que aconteceu lá no banheiro, mas... Eu tenho certeza que louco você não é. – Chad forçou um sorriso, tentando reconfortá-lo.

- Eu quero que você vá embora, Chad.

- Eu... O quê? – O loiro franziu o cenho, sem conseguir entender nada.

- Eu tenho muitos problemas... Você não entenderia, você... É melhor você se afastar de mim, assim como os outros. É o mais acertado a fazer, Chad.

- Eu não vou fazer isso... Você sabe que não.

- Só vá embora daqui! – Jared falou de um jeito agressivo, fazendo o loiro se assustar e logo apareceu um enfermeiro para tirá-lo do local.

Chad foi embora sem entender nada, com o coração apertado. Não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido, a não ser pela fofoca dos outros. Não conseguia entender porque Jared estava tentando afastá-lo daquela maneira. Mas não desistiria do amigo, não tão fácil assim.

Jared viu Chad ser levado para fora da enfermaria, e sentiu uma tristeza muito grande atingir o seu peito. Não sabia por que tinha agido daquela maneira, mas talvez fosse mesmo o melhor a fazer. O loiro era um grande amigo, uma das melhores pessoas que conhecera em muitos anos, mas como saber se ele não o julgaria como os outros? Como contar a ele a verdade sem que o amigo o achasse um esquisofrênico e quisesse se afastar por si mesmo? Já tivera perdas demais na sua vida...

Talvez, e muito provavelmente, fosse se arrepender por ter feito aquilo. Mas no momento, achou ser o correto, não queria que o amigo, ou ex-amigo, sofresse por causa dos seus problemas. Sabia como algumas pessoas podiam ser maldosas e, se Chad ficasse ao seu lado, seria julgado também.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota aos leitores:**

Em primeiro lugar, muito obrigada a todos que deixaram review. Não respondi individualmente por falta de tempo, mas amei cada um dos comentários... São vocês que me ajudam a ter inspiração e vontade de continuar a escrever. Obrigada, de coração!

Em segundo, eu sinto decepcionar alguns, mas esta história é puramente ficção. Não será baseada na religião espírita, e também não tenho conhecimento algum sobre mediunidade, nem nada parecido. Confesso que sou um pouco cética em vários aspectos, mas não acredito nem desacredito nessas coisas. Agradeço e respeito a opinião de qualquer um sobre o tema, caso queiram compartilhar nas reviews. Amo demais esta interação com os leitores.

Só para esclarecer, a inspiração para escrever a fic surgiu quando li o livro "Ecos da Morte", cuja história não tem nada a ver com a da fic, mais uma mistura dos filmes "Ghost" e "O Sexto Sentido", portanto, não criem expectativas demais sobre o tema, para não acabarem se decepcionando._**  
**_

É tudo obra dessa minha cabeça louca e completamente sem noção... rsrs.

Amo vocês!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Entre Nós**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Depois de passar a noite praticamente em claro, Jared resolveu levantar, quando mal o dia estava amanhecendo. Preparou seu café e colocou a coleira em Sadie, levando-a para passear pelo quarteirão.

Depois do surto que tivera no banheiro da empresa, lhe deram dois dias de afastamento e pediram que fosse se consultar com o psicólogo da empresa.

Infelizmente, nenhum psicólogo poderia resolver seu problema. Era um segredo com o qual tinha que conviver sozinho, se não quisesse ser visto com maus olhos pelas pessoas ou até ser chamado de louco.

Quando estava voltando para casa, viu o carro de Jensen estacionado em frente a ela. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e não sabia por que se sentia feito um idiota cada vez que conversava com ele. A curiosidade em saber o que ele viera fazer ali o fez acelerar o passo, e quando viu estava parado ao lado do carro, com a respiração ofegante.

- Jensen? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Jared perguntou, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa.

- Bom dia! - Jensen sorriu fraco. - Será que eu posso falar com você um minutinho?

- Eu... é... claro! – O moreno por fim se recuperou do susto, mas no fundo estava com medo do que Jensen viera fazer ali. – Você... pode entrar, se quiser. – Jared apontou para a porta da casa, ainda desconsertado.

O loiro saiu do carro e acompanhou-o até a pequena sala, onde se sentaram.

- Quer tomar alguma coisa? Eu posso fazer um café, ou...

- Não. Não, obrigado. Eu só queria...

- Você veio me demitir? – Jared não conseguiu evitar a pergunta, sentia-se aflito. - Quero dizer, eu não sei se é a sua função na empresa, mas...

- O quê? Não! – Só então Jensen se deu conta do quão estranho aquela visita devia estar parecendo, já que não tinham nenhuma intimidade, e ainda mais depois de ter colocado Jared para fora de sua casa na madrugada de sábado.

- Ah, okay. – Jared suspirou aliviado.

- Jared, eu... Na verdade eu só vim pra saber como você está. Sei que eu não tenho nada com isso, mas soube o que aconteceu ontem na empresa, e... Bom, eu vim ver se você está precisando de alguma coisa – Jensen falou com sinceridade, estava realmente preocupado.

- De um hospício, por exemplo? – Jared riu sem humor algum, tentando brincar com a situação, mas no fundo, só queria que Jensen o visse como alguém normal.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, eu só...

- Eu sei. Eu sei que você só está preocupado, mas... Eu estou bem. Pode ficar tranquilo.

- Se você... se quiser falar sobre o que aconteceu...

- Eu não quero.

- Olha Jared, eu... Eu te devo desculpas, afinal, eu praticamente te expulsei da minha casa no outro dia. Não foi proposital, mas eu confesso que fiquei desconsertado com a sua visita àquela hora e acabei me exaltando. Por favor, me desculpe.

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. Eu é que não devia ter ido lá, você estava coberto de razão.

- Não, eu realmente não precisava ter sido grosseiro, não sei o que aconteceu, eu realmente sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei o quanto aquilo deve ter parecido estranho.

- E essas... Esse tipo de coisa, como o que aconteceu lá na empresa, isso é comum? Quero dizer, já aconteceu outras vezes?

Jared ficou visivelmente incomodado com a pergunta e caminhou até a janela, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu não estou perguntando como seu superior lá na empresa, Jared. Só queria poder te ajudar de alguma maneira.

- Sim, já aconteceu outras vezes. Não daquela maneira, é sempre diferente, mas... Bom, eles querem que eu fale com o psicólogo da empresa – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos; aquela conversa o estava deixando desconfortável. Não devia nenhuma satisfação a Jensen estando em sua própria casa, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha vontade de lhe falar.

- Isso é bom. Quem sabe ele possa te ajudar com... Com o que quer que seja.

- É, pode ser que sim – Jared mentiu, sabia que ninguém poderia lhe ajudar, mas não era o momento de contar a verdade para Jensen. Esperava nunca ter que fazê-lo. – Deve ser estresse, ou algo assim.

- Provavelmente. Você trabalha duro, fica fechado naquele depósito o dia inteiro, acho que eu também acabaria surtando – Jensen sorriu. De repente Jared já não lhe parecia mais uma ameaça. Estranho e um pouco confuso talvez, mas não uma ameaça.

- Você trabalha há muito tempo na empresa? – Jared voltou a se sentar.

- Três anos. É... bastante tempo – O loiro ficou pensativo por algum tempo, se dando conta de como tudo tinha passado rápido em sua vida.

- Você é daqui? Desculpe a minha curiosidade – Jared deu de ombros e sorriu sem graça, percebendo que estava sendo invasivo.

- Não, eu sou do Texas. E você?

- Do Texas também – O moreno sorriu mais abertamente. – San Antônio.

- Ah, eu sou de Dallas. Minha família ainda vive lá. A sua também?

- Eu... Eu sou sozinho. Meus pais já morreram há algum tempo.

- Oh, sinto muito, eu...

- Tudo bem Jensen. Já faz muito tempo. E você gosta de morar aqui?

- Sim, eu gosto. Consegui o emprego nessas agências pela internet, vim conhecer a cidade e me encantei. Meses depois que eu me mudei, conheci alguém, e... Decidi que aqui realmente era o meu lugar. Mas e você? Como foi que veio parar aqui?

- Eu... é... – Jared engoliu em seco. – Eu nunca tive um endereço fixo, acabei vindo pra cá porque me disseram que era um lugar tranquilo. Eu gosto disso, de tranquilidade.

- Você parece solitário. Quero dizer, eu sempre vejo você e o Chad conversando, mas...

- Eu não tenho amigos, Jensen. Com exceção do Chad, é claro. Acho que eu vivi a minha vida toda sozinho, e... acabei me acostumando. A Sadie aqui é quem me aguenta tagarelando o dia inteiro – Jared brincou, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do animal, que se aninhou no chão, entre as suas pernas.

- Eu não sou muito diferente. Quer dizer, não é que eu não tenha amigos, eu só... acabei me afastando deles. Aconteceram algumas coisas, de repente eu já não tinha mais vontade de sair, de me divertir. Só queria ficar sozinho, no meu canto, sem ter que dar satisfações da minha vida pra ninguém. Eu me enterrei no trabalho, e... Bom, agora você deve saber por que eu sou tão mal humorado – O loiro forçou uma risada, se sentindo um tanto patético por estar dizendo aquelas coisas a um completo estranho.

- Você perdeu alguém? Não foi?

- Meu namorado – Jensen então se deu conta de que tinha falado demais. – É, eu sou gay – Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Jared, querendo decifrar sua expressão.

- Não se preocupe, eu também sou – Jared sorriu.

- Então... Eu preciso ir trabalhar – Jensen se levantou, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – Você vai ficar bem? Quero dizer, você é sozinho, e...

- Eu não vou surtar novamente, Jensen – Jared sorriu. – Pode ficar tranquilo.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode me ligar, eu... Foi bom conversar com você.

- Obrigado por ter se preocupado comigo.

- Até mais – Jensen saiu um pouco hesitante, não entendia por que, mas sentiu vontade de ficar ali e conhecer um pouco mais sobre aquele homem misterioso.

Entrou em seu carro e foi para o trabalho, pensando no quão difícil deveria ser a vida de Jared. Ser sozinho no mundo, quase sem amigos... Mas quem era ele para sentir pena de alguém? Talvez sua própria vida fosse digna de pena. Acordava pela manhã, querendo que o dia terminasse logo. Vivia no passado, não conseguia suportar o presente e muito menos enxergar um futuro...

- x -

Apesar de já ter presenciado algo assim várias vezes, Jared pensava que jamais iria se acostumar. Aquele frio na espinha, a sensação de estar sendo observado, já devia ser algo familiar, mas ainda lhe causava muito medo. Sadie estava inquieta naquela noite, e isto também não era um bom sinal.

Acendeu o abajur do quarto, querendo se levantar para pegar um copo d'água, quando percebeu que havia algo estranho. Ou mais estranho que o habitual. Um vulto, pouco mais do que uma sombra, parado próximo à janela. Sentiu seu coração disparar e a boca ficar seca; era sempre assustador ter que lidar com algo que estava fora do seu controle.

Sadie estava imóvel, olhando na mesma direção. Jared teve vontade de sair correndo dali, mas sabia que de nada iria adiantar, ele voltaria.

- Quem é você? Por que está aqui? – Encostou seu corpo na parede e tentou manter a voz firme, para não demonstrar o medo que sentia, mas falhou terrivelmente.

- Você pode me ver? - A voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

- Eu... – Jared sentiu suas pernas tremerem e suas mãos suadas. - Não exatamente. Mas o q-que você quer comigo? – Se amaldiçoou por ter gaguejado.

- Eu quero o que todos querem, Jared. A sua ajuda.

- E-eu não posso te ajudar. Não quero você aqui. Por que não me deixa em paz? - Deitou-se novamente, dobrando o travesseiro em volta da cabeça, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não adiantaria.

- Você sabe que não pode me fazer ir embora. A não ser que eu queira. Eu venho pedindo a sua ajuda há muito tempo, desde que você veio para esta casa, mas você parece não querer me ouvir.

- São muitas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo. Esta é a primeira vez que eu consigo ouvir algo com clareza - Saiu de sua posição e esfregou os olhos, buscando um pouco de clareza. - O que você quer, afinal? - Perguntou, finalmente dando-se por vencido e tirando coragem de onde nem sabia que existia.

- Jensen.

- Jensen? Mas... como? - Estava confuso e o sono também não ajudava.

- Você o salvou naquela noite, Jared. Mas ele ainda precisa de ajuda.

- Não! Ele estava bem, e agora deve achar que eu sou doido, tudo por sua causa.

- Ele estava prestes a fazer uma bobagem. Você fez a coisa certa. Jensen está depressivo, ele tentará novamente, é só uma questão de tempo.

- Como você pode saber?

- Eu vivi com ele por quase três anos. As coisas estavam difíceis entre nós, e ele está se sentindo culpado...

- Eu não posso fazer nada. – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. Seria mesmo possível que ele estava tendo aquela conversa com o namorado de Jensen, ou melhor, com o namorado "morto" de Jensen?

- Você é o único que pode, Jared. É o único que pode me ouvir e me ajudar.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu chegue pra ele e diga que ele precisa seguir em frente, senão eu vou ter um fantasma no meu pé pro resto da vida? - Aquela era a situação mais surreal de todas que já havia passado até aquele momento. A conversa toda era surreal.

- Você pode fazer melhor do que isso, Jared. Eu vejo que você se preocupa com ele. Você não teria ido à casa dele naquela madrugada, se realmente não se importasse.

- Quem é você, afinal? - Jared queria ter certeza.

- Justin. Justin Hartley.

- E o que aconteceu com você? - Depois de confirmar suas suspeitas, ficou curioso por um momento.

- Um acidente. Uma barra de ferro atravessou o meu peito e quando eu percebi, estava vagando por aí... Perdido. Foi assustador. Quando eu finalmente consegui voltar e vi o que o Jensen está fazendo com sigo mesmo, eu fiquei desesperado.

- Eu sinto muito – Jared se lembrou do sonho que tivera com aquele acidente.

- Eu sei. Tenho observado você. E por isso eu sei que você é a pessoa certa pra ajudar o Jensen. Você tem isso dentro de si, essa vontade de ajudar as pessoas... Você tem o coração puro, Jared.

- O Jensen é um cara legal. Ele não merece isso tudo. Você deveria deixá-lo em paz e ir pra... Sei lá, pra algum lugar aonde os mortos vão.

- Não sem ter certeza de que ele irá ficar bem.

- Você nunca terá certeza disso. Nem mesmo eu que estou vivo posso ter essa certeza a respeito de qualquer pessoa. Eu acho que não poderei fazer nada mesmo, então por que você não me deixa em paz?

- Vou dar algum tempo pra você se acostumar com a ideia e pensar a respeito. Decidir se vai querer me ajudar ou não.

- Como se eu tivesse alguma escolha – Jared bufou e voltou a se deitar debaixo das cobertas, querendo voltar a dormir, mesmo sabendo que o medo e a sensação de ter a sua vida invadida não o deixariam pegar no sono.

- x -

No dia seguinte, Jared foi se consultar com o psicólogo, inventando uma história de que tinha surtado porque estava há dias sem dormir, já que não podia dizer a verdade. O psicólogo o encaminhou então ao médico, que lhe receitou alguns comprimidos para dormir e o liberou para voltar ao trabalho na manhã seguinte.

Ao chegar na empresa, ignorou os olhares curiosos sobre si e o fato de Richard se fingir de louco cada vez que passava por ele. A única coisa que o incomodava de verdade era a falta das tagarelices de Chad.

O loiro o tinha cumprimentado de longe, com o olhar tão magoado que Jared odiou a si mesmo pelo que tinha feito. Queria muito ir falar com ele, pedir desculpas, mas não sabia o que dizer ao amigo. Teria que explicar o que acontecera e lhe contar toda a verdade, pois já não aguentava mais ter que mentir para a única pessoa que realmente se importava com ele. Tinha medo de como Chad fosse reagir, e só por isso ainda não o tinha procurado.

Não conversaram o dia todo e era quase final do expediente quando o loiro se aproximou, um pouco hesitante.

- Jared, é... Eu vou tomar uma cerveja no barzinho aqui em frente depois do serviço, se você quiser ir até lá... – Chad não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu não posso beber, o médico me receitou alguns calmantes, então...

- A, ok. – O loiro voltou ao trabalho, sem deixar Jared terminar o que tinha pra dizer.

Assim que Jared saiu da empresa, foi até o bar que o amigo tinha falado, mesmo sem ter certeza que o encontraria por lá. Quando entrou, viu Chad sentado em uma banqueta, na frente do balcão, então foi até lá e se sentou ao seu lado, pedindo uma garrafa de água para o atendente.

- Eu te falei que não posso tomar cerveja – Comentou quando Chad o olhou, um pouco surpreso por ele estar ali.

- Pensei que fosse uma desculpa pra não vir – O loiro deu uma risadinha.

- Eu... Tem umas coisas que eu preciso te contar, mas acho que aqui não é um bom lugar. Você se importa de irmos até a minha casa?

- Tudo bem – O olhar de Chad era preocupado. Terminou de tomar sua cerveja, então foram no seu carro até a casa do moreno.

Jared primeiro colocou comida e água fresca para Sadie, então se sentaram no sofá, para conversarem.

- O que é que você tem pra me contar? – Chad parecia impaciente.

- Eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo que eu falei lá no ambulatório da empresa aquele dia. Você tem sido um grande amigo, Chad. Talvez o único amigo verdadeiro que eu tive em anos, e... Tem umas coisas que eu não posso mais esconder de você. Eu realmente não me sinto bem mentindo, e não quero ter que mentir pra você.

- Caralho, Jared! Você está me deixando preocupado... Você tem alguma doença grave, ou algo assim?

- Não. Não é uma doença, mas... Se você quiser ficar longe de mim depois do que eu contar, eu juro que vou entender, ok?

- Jared, eu estou começando a ficar aflito... Fala de uma vez, pelo amor de deus? - Chad respondeu quase se levantando do sofá, tamanha a ansiedade.

- Está bem. Você se lembra do que eu falei sobre o meu pai?

- Que ele foi internado por ser esquizofrênico e dizia que via gente morta? – O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

- Exatamente.

- Você quer dizer que... Você também é esquizofrênico, é isso? – Chad franziu o cenho, não estava entendendo onde Jared queria chegar.

- Não. Meu pai nunca foi esquizofrênico, Chad. Ele realmente via gente morta.

- Via? Mas... Como você sabe disso?

- Porque eu também vejo - Jared confessou, receoso.

- Você... Vê? Mas como assim?

- O que aconteceu no banheiro da empresa foi... Eu ouço vozes, às vezes são confusas, outras vezes são apenas sussurros, nem sempre eu posso entendê-los.

- O tempo todo? Agora, por exemplo?

- Não. Só de vez em quando. Lá na empresa, eram tantos falando ao mesmo tempo... Eu acabei surtando.

- E você pode vê-los também? Do jeito que eles morreram, como naquele filme? Como é mesmo o nome... – Chad ficou pensativo por um instante. - O sexto Sentido, não é?

- Não, é diferente. São poucos os que eu consigo ver, na maioria das vezes eu só os ouço ou sinto a sua presença. Quando eu consigo enxergar é apenas um vulto, uma projeção do que eles eram – Jared tentava explicar, mas estava com medo que de repente Chad fosse surtar, ou rir da sua cara, achando que era uma brincadeira.

- Uau! – O loiro se levantou e começou a andar pela pequena sala, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Chad...

- E como você consegue lidar com isso? Quero dizer, deve ser assustador, não é?

- Eu meio que já me acostumei, mas sim, ainda é assustador pra mim. Eu nunca sei o que eles querem, e nem sempre eu posso ajudar. Por isso eu nunca parei muito tempo em uma cidade. Quando as coisas ficavam difíceis, eu acabava fugindo.

- Deve ser solitário.

- Bastante.

- Aquela noite no cemitério... Foi por isso que você passou mal? Tinha muitas almas penadas por lá?

- Não, elas geralmente não ficam no cemitério. Mas aquele lugar carrega muita tristeza, muita dor... Eu sou sensitivo, então...

- Que merda!

- É.

- Por isso você disse que seria melhor eu me afastar? Pensou que eu ia achar que você é doido, ou algo assim?

- Você não acha?

- Não! – Chad sorriu. – Por que alguém inventaria algo assim?

- As pessoas geralmente não lidam bem com isso. Alguns tem medo, outros acham que é mesmo loucura...

- Eu acredito em você, Jared. Eu não irei me afastar e nem julgar você por isso. Pode contar comigo para o que precisar, você sabe.

- Obrigado, Chad. Você não imagina o alívio que é ouvir isso – Jared sorriu, tentando disfarçar a vontade que tinha de chorar. Talvez a vida não fosse tão ruim quanto imaginava.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Pessoal, muito obrigada pelos reviews maravilhosos! Amei cada comentário... Eu tenho os leitores mais fofos do mundo!_

_O capítulo já estava escrito há algum tempo, confesso, mas a demora em postar foi pelo fato de se tratar de algo novo pra mim, um assunto delicado, e foi complicado fazer com que o texto ficasse no mínimo coerente._

_Obrigada à minha beta TaXXTi, pela imensa ajuda neste capítulo e por compartilhar das minhas loucuras! Love ú!_


End file.
